Citas
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: En su cumpleaños Hanamaru visita una librería donde muchos de sus recuerdos salen a flote junto con otros más, al mismo tiempo se encuentra con una vieja compañera de lectura. (Feliz cumpleaños-zura)


**Antes que nada feliz cumpleaños zuramaru, digo, Hanamaru! esta idea salio de ultimo minuto pero quería dejar algo para su cumpleaños, aunque ya casi termina, mejor tarde que nunca... primero quiero agradecer a Percy Yofré del grupo de SIF latinoamerica ya que fue quien me dio la idea de que se desarrollara en la biblioteca.**

 **Quiero aclarar algo el titulo hace referencia a las menciones de frases y no a las salidas de parejas... también dudaba de si ponerlo normal o crossover ya que Lily y Yuzu son de Aikatsu stars!, pero prefiero que sea visto como un cameo :v**

* * *

 **Citas**

Siempre te han gustado los libros, eso no es un secreto, todos lo saben, por eso no es extraño que incluso en este día tan importante visites una librería, no, de hecho debería ser algo completamente normal, tanto que si no lo hicieras cualquiera se daría cuenta de que algo no está bien.

Repasas las estanterías con títulos diferentes buscando cual tomar para poder sumergirte una vez más en esos mágicos mundos y disfrutar su contenido, algo con magia, tal vez una aventura en el mar o sería mejor una historia que contenga algo de drama para variar.

Al otro lado ves a una niña pequeña tomar un libro y comenzar a leerlo bastante alejada del resto. Recuerdas esa época de tu infancia, sin habilidades atléticas ni tampoco encanto o carisma para destacar, solo ese tic verbal que has tenido toda la vida que en algún momento intentaste suprimir.

Estas por hablarle pero antes de acercarte llega otra pequeña con otro libro en manos y comienzan a charlar, parece que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Encuentras entre los libros uno muy curioso sobre ángeles y demonios y a tu mente acuden esos recuerdos de infancia con esa pequeña que decía ser un ángel caído, no puedes evitar sonreír y tomarlo en tus manos continuando con la búsqueda de algún otro ejemplar.

En otra estantería algo lejos de donde te encuentras una chica de la cual calculas no pasa de los 14 años lee una revista sobre idols y moda y de inmediato recuerdas ese momento cuando conociste a tu mejor amiga y quien te ayudo a superar ese estado de soledad absoluta e intentar cosas nuevas, nunca podrás agradecerle lo suficiente ni tampoco retribuírselo pero siempre estarás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ayudarla.

Como esa vez que ella decía que no iba a convertirse en school idol ya fuera por su hermana o porque tú no creías que fuera posible para ti, aunque al final nuevamente fue ella quien te tendió la mano para sacarte de ese mundo solitario una vez más.

Y aun ahora permanece a tu lado sin pedir nada a cambio y tú agradeces que ella te permita seguir observando de cerca ese brillo y como se cumplen sus sueños.

— _El hombre es el único animal que se ruboriza, o que necesita hacerlo_ —Escuchó una tranquila voz a su lado encontrando a una chica de cabellera blanca rizada con las puntas azules, ojos rojos y piel pálida — Es una frase de Mark Twain.

— Lily-san —Y ahí estaba, otra chica que como tú creció leyendo libros, pero las razones de ambas eran distintas.

A veces coincidían y es por eso que se conocían y a veces se recomendaban títulos mutuamente.

— Ha pasado un tiempo, Hanamaru-san —Saludó tranquila pero con una sonrisa.

— Mucho-zura —Estabas feliz de poder encontrarte con ella.

Aprovechaste para contarle que tú también te reencontraste con tu amiga de la infancia y el cómo tu circulo de amistad creció considerablemente.

— Me alegro por ti —Comentó después de escucharte — Pero dime ¿En quién estabas pensando cuando llegue? —Preguntó curiosa.

Sentiste tu rostro arder y tus nervios salieron a flote soltando incoherencias.

— En nadie-zura —Mintió desviando la mirada.

— Hanamaru-san, Marcel Proust dijo una vez _no es sólo a fuerza de mentir a los demás, sino también de mentirnos a nosotros mismos, que dejemos de notar que estamos mintiendo,_ puedes confiar en mí.

— No es como que estuviera mintiendo —Comentó indecisa — Es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho pero no sé si decir que me gusta-zura.

— _En el momento en que te paras a pensar si amas o no a una persona, ya tienes la respuesta_ —El sonrojo nunca fue más notable en tu rostro.

— Pero ambas somos chicas eso no es correcto y además somos school idols-zura —Cada palabra te desanimaba aún más.

— Mark Twein también dijo: _La cordura y la felicidad son una combinación imposible_ y _no te desprendas de tus ilusiones. Cuando se han ido todavía pueden existir, pero has dejado de vivir_ —Citó dos veces — Vive Hanamaru-san, y no temas aun si las cosas no salen como quisieras al menos tendrás la sabiduría de decir que seguiste tu corazón.

A veces pensabas que ella era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba pero la verdad era que no y sus palabras parecían llenarte de valor.

— Pero —La dudas y miedos no dejan de rondar tu cabeza.

— _La mente es creadora del miedo; y cuando ésta analiza el miedo, buscando sus causas para librarse de él, la mente no hace sino aislarse aún más, aumentando así el miedo,_ Jiddu Krishnamurt—Interrumpió tus pensamientos con otra cita.

— Supongo que tienes razón, lo intentare-zura.

Ambas sonrieron satisfechas.

— Ahí estas —Dijo una tercera voz uniéndose — ¡Liliene! —Casi gritó esa rubia con dos coletas altas y ojos verdes abrazando a Lily.

— Yuzu, estamos en una biblioteca —Regañó con calma.

— Cierto, perdón —Esa forma tan animada y despreocupada de ser te recordaba a la líder de tu grupo — Oh, tu eres… Hanazura.

— Hanamaru —Corregiste de inmediato, aunque comprendías por qué se equivocó.

— Cierto, lo siento.

— Me encontré con ella mientras buscaba un libro y me estaba contando como se reencontró con su amiga de la infancia y ahora tiene nuevas amigas —Explicó su amiga de la infancia.

— ¿Enserio? —Parecía muy animada, te preguntabas si era por algo bueno que le pasó o siempre era así — En ese caso, toma —Te entregó unos boletos.

— ¿Qué son-zura?

— Entradas para un nuevo parque de diversiones en Tokyo.

— No puedo aceptarlas-zura —Era tu cumpleaños pero ellas no lo sabían, además, apenas y has cruzado palabra con esa chica.

— Está bien, vayan y disfruten —Y sin darte tiempo a replica tomo a su amiga y salió del lugar.

¿Y ahora qué?

— Supongo que puedo tomarlos como regalo de cumpleaños-zura.

— Zuramaru —Gritaste al escuchar a tu amiga chuuni hablar a tu espalda.

— ¿Yoshiko-chan? Me asustaste-zura.

— Eso debería decirlo yo —Reclamó molesta — Te estábamos buscando.

— ¿A mí? —Preguntaste extrañada.

— Todo está listo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños —Al escucharla hablar fue cuando notaste que también estaba esa chica que cambio por completo tu mundo y la forma de verlo.

— Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa —Regañó Yoshiko al ver que arruinó el plan.

— Es cierto —Se asustó al ver que lo había arruinado — Lo siento Maru-chan.

Sonreíste sin poderlo evitar.

— _Toda la actividad humana está motivada por el deseo o el impulso_ —Notaste como ambas te vieron un poco extraño — No es nada, vamos-zura.

Ciertamente las cosas no son como antes, pero eso no significa que sean malas, por el contrario solo puedes pensar que no pueden estar mejor, o tal vez sí.

* * *

 **Tal vez no fue lo que esperaban, pero tengan en cuenta que esta historia la hice hoy mismo y la acabo de terminar hace unos momentos... intentare terminar mis otros OS para subir más.**


End file.
